


Spacecraft Lovers

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Xeno, Xenophilia, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim stared at the sticky fluid on his hand; he couldn’t help but ask, "Do all male stink-beasts reach sexual climax so quickly, or is that just you?"</p><p>Fifty ZADR sentences for fifty different prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacecraft Lovers

#01 - Comfort  
When Dib asked his sister if she found it strange that he'd begun to find Zim almost comforting, she muttered that it was bound to happen eventually, and that they both better keep their annoying voices down when it finally did.

#02 - Kiss  
"My saliva burned you, didn't it?"

#03 – Soft  
A temporary truce didn’t mean Zim was really considering not destroying the entire planet just for one petty human, really.

#04 – Pain  
Unlike all of the other pitiful, stink-beast couples at Hi-Skool, it took Zim several weeks holed up in his laboratory before the press of Dib’s lips didn’t burn him.

#05 – Potatoes  
Sometimes going out with Zim felt like a game of Hot Potato--all of a sudden something burning hot had fallen into his hands--and Dib couldn’t think fast enough to know what to do with it.

#06 – Rain  
When Dib rescues Zim by opening an umbrella he brings a whole new meaning to the term “chivalry.”

#07 – Chocolate  
On Valentine's Day, Dib thought he could do something different, and handed Zim chocolate instead of meat—it turns out both are equally poisonous to Irken biology.

#08 – Happiness  
Mrs. Bitters was the second to notice: "Silence! Do you think I can't smell the happiness on you two?"

#09 – Telephone  
"Dib, your girlfriend's on the phone," Gaz shouted, ignoring Zim's indignant shrieks of, "Zim is no girl!"

#10 – Ears  
Zim's eyes fluttered closed as he shuddered, but Dib, forever oblivious for such a supposedly intelligent human, pulled on the black, leathery appendages again, and asked, "So are these like ears or what?"

#11 - Name  
"Do you know how annoying it is to hear you shouting out Zim over and over and over? Shut up already!"

#12 – Sensual  
Dib burst into laughter once he finally hiked Zim's dress up—he supposed that at this point, he really should have expected red underwear with the Irken symbol on them.

#13 – Death  
When Dib found out that Gaz had threatened Zim, going as so far to say that, "If you make my brother any weirder than he already is, I'll kill you," Dib knew things were getting serious.

#14 – Sex  
"The likelihood that we have the same, err, parts, is very slim, isn't it?"

#15 – Touch  
It was the small, soft touches that mattered the most; fingertips on his antennae and at the nape of his neck, calloused hands holding him and tickling him just below his PAK.

#16 – Weakness  
Zim could confidently say that he had no weaknesses—"Fine, fine, Zim will let you drive, but only to the moon, you hear!"—yes, definitely no weaknesses.

#17 – Tears  
"Your eyes are leaking," Zim remarked, unworried, "Should I make you new ones?"

#18 – Speed  
Zim stared at the sticky fluid on his hand; he couldn’t help but ask, "Do all male stink-beasts reach sexual climax so quickly, or is that just you?"

#19 – Wind  
The wind could blow Dib off the rooftop for all he cared; he finally had someone to share the stars with.

#20 – Freedom  
Flying through space with Zim so fast that Dib could barely register the stars and planets as he passed them--he felt untethered.

#21 – Life  
"Since you pitiful humans have such an embarrassing life expectancy, Zim must extend yours sometime." 

#22 – Jealousy  
Dib huffed, and after an exceptionally long pause, Zim finally quirked a brow and said, "You do realize that GIR is a robot, don't you?"

#23 – Hands  
Dib thought that maybe his classmates were right—that he really was crazy—when he realized that more than anything else, he looked forward to clasping two green fingers and a thumb in his hand.

#24 – Taste  
"You...you're not serious," Zim started lamely, staring incredulously at the appendage between Dib's legs, "If this is what you filthy stink-beasts do to show love, then Zim wants no part it in it! No part, do you understand me?" 

#25 – Devotion  
Dib was devoted to Zim before he ever kissed him, first for the chase, and then because he couldn’t stop.

#26 – Forever  
Dib felt like they'd been thrashing about on the sheets forever, but Zim was quick to clarify that no it had only been two minutes and twenty-six seconds, exactly.

#27 – Blood  
It was wet, it was sticky, and horror movies never seemed to have enough of it, and neither did Zim, because just watching the movie had the little green alien wriggling in his seat and picking at the zipper of Dib's pants.

#28 – Sickness  
"Diiib," Zim whined, once, and only once, before Dib figured that it really wasn't love—it was some kind of disease that had him at the alien's every beck and call—and really, it had progressed past the point of medical intervention.

#29 – Melody  
No matter how often GIR attempted, singing the "Doom Song," did not put his Master nor the "Big-Headed Boy" in "the mood," and for the life of him, GIR couldn't figure out why.

#30 – Star  
Everything was going until Zim jerked his hips too roughly and Dib's head landed against the headboard with a thwack; stars dancing in his eyes.

#31 – Home  
Zim knew there was a problem when he couldn't clearly distinguish which planet he belonged on: Irk or Earth.

#32 – Confusion  
"I wasn't aware that Irkens could still reproduce naturally either," Zim offered, but Dib was more stuck on the fact that as far as he was concerned, Zim was sixteen and pregnant.

#33 – Fear  
Dib found his hands sweating and his collar too tight when he asked, in all seriousness, "Irken babies don't like, rip through your stomach to get out or anything, right?" and Zim only made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and shrugged.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
The thunder clapped and when Zim jumped Dib shot him a dubious look, but Zim waved him away "I am merely shaking from the cold, Dib-stink."

#35 – Bonds  
The rope was a little too coarse and cut into his wrists, but Dib liked the feeling of pain, and Zim liked giving it to him.

#36 - Market  
Dib found himself standing in front of an endless aisle of baby supplies, less worried about brands and more worried about whether their offspring would be able to digest any brand of baby formula at all, much less one that claimed to be, "the best in the galaxy."

#37 - Technology  
Despite himself, Zim is proud of how quickly Dib masters Irken computer software, next step: master the Irken.

#38 – Gift  
Dib kept saying it was a gift and Zim figured that maybe that made sense, if the sort of gifts he liked were surgeries and smooshy, orange-eyed smeets.

#39 – Smile  
Much to Dib's delight and chagrin, their baby had five fingers and hair, in addition to two curled leathery appendages at the end of her head.

#40 – Innocence  
Zim hadn't hesitated to explain that the two of them were, "Currently engaging in sexual intercourse, and that Zim needed his private time with Daddy, in which no smeeties were allowed." 

#41 – Completion  
After graduating from Hi-Skool, Dib assumed he'd go to college, major in paranormal investigation, and end up an old virgin chasing kids off his front lawn; Dib would not experience any of those things, because not only was Zim incredibly fertile, but incredibly allergic to latex, and someone had to stay home and figure out how to develop Irken birth control, right?

#42 – Clouds  
During the day the most interesting things in the sky were clouds, sometimes shaped like saucers, sometimes shaped like love.

#43 – Sky  
Dib and Zim had already thoroughly explored the sky together, mapped out all the stars, but even after all that time, they still hadn't finished mapping out each other.

#44 – Heaven  
Laying next to Zim and bickering about all the nonsensical things in the world was as close to heaven as he ever would have gotten anyway.

#45 – Hell  
Zim laughed at the idea of hell, said he’d like to visit until it too, is owned by the Irken Armada. 

#46 – Sun  
Zim was a lot like the sun to Dib—pretty, bright, and obnoxiously distracting—not to mention the way it could set him on fire if he got too close.

#47 – Moon  
Since Zim had already promised the moon to GIR, and because the big-headed human kept whining so damn much, after much deliberation, he resigned that Dib could have certain parts of the Earth when he finally conquered it but only, "...the cold, unpleasant places that nobody cares about anyway, like Antarctica or...uh, what was that place called again?—Canada!"

#48 – Waves  
Dib felt like maybe they were destined to be, like they shared half of the same brain waves, or something.

#49 – Hair  
They could tell from their daughter’s unruly hair that it was genetic, had to be.

#50 - Supernova

Their first encounter of the fourth kind was cataclysmic: an explosion of the mind, body, and, err, suqeedley-spooch.


End file.
